1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to farm and garden plows that are towed behind a garden or small farm tractor. Typical uses of this type of chisel plow are plowing furrows for relatively small farms or gardens. The convenience of being able to hook-up a detachable garden plow to a small multi-purpose tractor is an important factor. This invention relates to a detachable garden type chisel plow, which has an object to assist the user in performing several different small farm or garden tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, most farm and garden plows have been designed with a singular purpose such as plowing of a single furrow for subsequent planting. Such a disclosure is made in U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,534, which has a single chisel plow shank with a pair of spring, based narrow wheels mounted on either side of the chisel plow shank. The wheels firm up the surface of the berm formed by the chisel plow without reducing the depth of the furrow. This minimum soil displacement plow has small narrow wheels positioned at the rear of the chisel plow point and with the plow shank in a slight downward bias by means of a cushion spring to firm the surface of the berm without substantially compacting the soil. This patent does not teach the use of independent self raising gas pressurized lift jacks mechanism attached to a chisel point plow, nor the convenient small garden tractor plate tow capability or trailer. It is patently distinct from the present invention, which is designed to perform multiple and varying tasks.
Other types of plows such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,139. Which is for a device for tilling with large tractors with a hydraulic, reset mechanism. This patent reveals a hydraulic system with a pressure relief valve that is activated when the tillage instruments engage obstructions. This patent shows multiple tillage wheels and a soil-engaging knife for plowing multiple rows in one pass. This patent does not reveal the use of independent self-raising gas pressurized lift jacks mechanism attached to a chisel point plow. Also, it reveals the use of the conventional three-point hitch of a tractor not the plate tow capability with a small diameter hole in the tow plate of the present invention.
A multi-purpose chisel plow disclosed by the prior art is observed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,837. This invention has a main frame, with one or more subsoiler assemblies including soil conditioning device, a trash-cutting implement, and a seedbed preparation device. A key feature of this invention in improving the soil conditioning is a rotatable member of the slot filtering assembly which fills soil voids in the plowed furrow left by the chisel plow apparatus. However, this invention does not reveal use of independent self-raising gas pressurized lift jacks mechanism attached to the chisel point plow. Further, it is likely that this apparatus is designed to be pulled by a conventional three-point hitch of a tractor. As such this disclosure is also patently distinct from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,126 reveals a basic three-chamber lift jack having a gas pressurized hydraulic lift system. The commercial gas pressurized lift jacks apparatus disclosed therein, appears to he an early iteration of gas pressurized hydraulic system mechanisms. However, this patent does not show the independent self-raising gas pressurized lift jack mechanism in use as disclosed in the present invention.